


Why would you deny the truth?

by WitchJanus_Rights



Series: Whatever It Takes (HoO CC AU) [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Acceptance, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Gen, Happy Ending, Harrison is trying his best, I need more aroace rep, Kinda, Language, Mabel doesn’t mean to be mean, Pain, You think you know where this is going?, You’ll see, cursing, just read it and you’ll see, mabel is Cupid, neil is actually nice, outing somone, please, shes trying, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchJanus_Rights/pseuds/WitchJanus_Rights
Summary: Max and Nikki have fallen into Tartarus. Max left one more request: to get Diocletian’a scepter. Harrison and Neil are tasked with getting the scepter  from the goddess of love. But what truths will be revealed?
Relationships: None
Series: Whatever It Takes (HoO CC AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069646
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Why would you deny the truth?

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of the last fic. This AU is purely self indulgent, especially this part. But whatever. Enjoy. Also all the campers are of high school age

“Land ho!” Cried SpaceKid. He stood against the rails at the head of the ship, staring down in awe. It had been only days since Max and Nikki had fallen into Tartarus. The crew had quickly gotten to work getting to Greece. Harrison stood nearby, looking out at the mostly clear blue sky. The guilt seemed to radiant off of him. By now everyone else had calmed down. No one was actually blaming him, besides himself it seemed. Neil stood watching outside the mess hall. Harrison may not believe it, but he felt bad. The poor guy had lost his brother twice now. And as much as the magician annoyed him, he couldn’t help but feel sympathy for him.   
“About time, who knows how long it’ll take for us to find the doors,” Nerris said. Neil could tell she was really holding back. That she still was mad at Harrison. After all Nerris and Nikki were very close. As far as Neil could see Nerris and Harrison were not on speaking terms. Which was understandable in any other circumstance. But this was not the time. They had to all work together if they were gonna save the world and get their friends back.   
“If you all aren’t gathered in the mess hall In five minutes, I’m gonna throw you off this ship one by one!” Nurf yelled.   
“Jesus Nurf,” Neil muttered, slightly startled. Nurf glared at him.   
“Get inside the fucking mess hall brainiac.”   
The smaller boy gulped and rushed inside the mess hall. Soon the rest of the crew filed inside. Harrison limping in last. When they were all gathered around a table- Nurf at the head- he spread out a map.   
“This is where we are-“   
“Actually-“   
“I SAID- THIS IS WHERE WE ARE!” Nurf yelled.  
They all fell silent. Neil motioned for him to go on.   
“We’re heading to Split, where we’ll have to locate Diocletian's Scepter- as a request from our fallen comrade.”   
“What the-“   
Neil noticed Harrison stiffen next to him.   
“You make it sound like they're dead,” Preston said.   
“Well they fell into Tartarus- which-“   
“No demigod has ever survived.” Neil finished.   
“Exactly. SO- if you have any more complaints- keep them to yourselves.”   
“Then why are we going to The House of Hades?” Nerris asked, clearly angered by Nurf’s statement.   
“To save Max and Nikki.”   
“But you just said-“   
“it’s a possibility that they're dead. But Max is smart- he’s a son of hades. He’ll be fine.”   
Nerris leaned across the table.   
“And Nikki?”   
“Are you joking? It’s Nikki- she’s practically an alien- she’s probably down there saving Max’s ass.”   
Harrison let out a stiff, uncomfortable laugh.  
“So who’s going after the scepter?” SpaceKid asked.   
“I will.”   
Neil almost jumped. Harrison had been unusually silent the past few days. He now stood somewhat confidently.   
“Max is my responsibility- so I’ll do it. He would want me to.”   
“You can’t go alone,” Nurf pointed out. Harrison seemed to silently challenge him.   
The two glared at each other for a minute, before Harrison backed away. Nurf was a good foot taller than him. And had a lot more muscle than him.   
“Neil.” Nurf said, smacking his hand on the table like a gavel.   
“What?!” Cried Neil. There was a laugh. He was pretty sure it was Nerris.   
“You heard me. You and magic man are going to find the scepter.”   
“But-“ Neil wanted to point out how bad this would end. They never got along. Nerris had to practically hold them together when they had gone to find Max.   
“You're both nerds. And you both are loyal to Max. Seems only fitting.”   
“Wait-“ nerris tried to interject.   
“ IT HAS BEEN DECIDED!” Nurf slammed both hands on the table.   
“So- what about the rest of us?” SpaceKid asked.   
“Sit around and plan our next move. It won’t take too long.”   
They all seemed to silently agree somewhat. Neil looked over at Harrison, who was staring at the table. Hands clenched into fists- as if he was trying to set the table on fire. Neil didn’t doubt it. They soon all left the room- save for the two.   
“So…” Neil began.   
“I could go alone,” Harrison muttered.   
“Yeah right. Look, I meant what I said the other day- so, let’s just try to work together to get that scepter. For max”   
Harrison finally looked up at him- Neil now realizing his yellowish eyes looking startlingly like a reptiles.   
“For Max.” He agreed.   
For now they had a truce. 

It should’ve been easy. Get the scepter, get out. But when they had asked SpaceKid to summon a wind spirit for them to hitch a ride on- they learned some unsettling news.   
“Mabel took the scepter a longgg time ago,” the wind had said.   
“Fuck.”   
“Do you know where she’s at?” Harrison asked.   
“Not really, but she’s been hanging around here recently.”   
SpaceKid grinned,   
“Looks like you two got a Angel to find,”   
“Fuck,” Harrison muttered.  
“Can you give us a ride?” Neil asked.   
“A short one yes,”   
They circled Split for a bit before they were finally dropped off on a random street. They thanked the spirit and then were left to their own devices.   
“Where the hell do we find the goddess of love?” Cried Neil once they were alone.   
Harrison frowned.   
“I thought that was Aphrodite?”   
“Well yeah- but Mabels the Angel of love and desire. It’s different.”   
“Right. Well I guess we should get a move on.”   
“Jesus Christ,”   
The two boys trudged through the streets having no clue where to begin. It was the second block they were searching when Harrison grabbed his arm. Neil looked to where he was pointing. The Angel stood at an ice cream stand, lazily looking around.   
“Sweet,” Neil began. Harrison stopped him before he could start towards the Angel.   
The Angel suddenly took off, having spotted them. The two boys ran after her. She flew higher the closer they got. Harrison tried to cast some spells, but it was pointless. They eventually chased her to an abandoned theatre. Both the boys were nearly out of breath. Neil quickly pulled out his inhaler. Harrison stopped for a moment, before seeming to register what exactly was happening. The doors to the building suddenly swung shut with a loud Bang. Neil pocketed his inhaler and fumbled for his weapon. It was dark in the theatre, and now there was no way out. Their only option was to go forward. A gust of wind blew past them, from the left. They turned in that direction. They were led up some stairs and into what seemed to be a lobby.   
“Alright, Mabel, come on out. We just want the scepter!” Neil called. There was a laugh. A high pitched laugh.   
You really think I’ll just give it up?  
“...”  
Mabel snorted. The boys had no clue where to look. The Angel was obscured by darkness. Neil felt for the breeze her movement would give off.   
“Mabel, where are you?” Neil asked.   
Where you least expect me her voice answered back.   
Neil suddenly felt something slam into him, and he toppled back, falling down the stairs. Harrison let out a yelp and rushed over to the stairs.   
You boys should know better than to mess with love  
Harrison helped Neil up.   
“Are you okay?”   
“Yeah, just peachy,” Neil replied sarcastically. There was another laugh from the Angel.   
You really expect me to play fair? Love never plays fair  
Harrison grimaced.   
I am the goddess of love. I am never fair  
Neil's senses were now on high alert. He felt the air near them ripple as an arrow shot towards Harrison. He pushed Harrison aside, making him trip to the floor. He ran over and grabbed the others arm and pulled him to his feet. The two boys ran towards yet another set of stairs, and up. A gust of wind swept by as a column toppled, nearly crushing them.   
“Jesus Christ! Is she love or death?”   
Ask your friends. Max, Preston, Nurf and that other Neil met my counterpart. Dipper, though sometimes death is kinda.   
Holy fuck. What was happening?   
Harrison stepped forward, angry. “We just want the scepter! That’s it- who’s side are you on anyway?”   
Love doesn’t have any sides, don’t you know that?  
An arrow hit the ground between Harrison’s feet. Bursting into white hot flames. Harrison scrambled back towards Neil. Something here was off. And Neil could sense it.   
Love has no sides and yet is on everyone’s.  
“Stop spouting nonsense! We just want the scepter.”   
The air near him changed, Neil swiped at it with his knife.   
The Angel chuckled again   
At least you can sense my presence, the slightest trace of love is better than nothing  
What is she talking about? He thought.   
“So do we get the scepter now?”   
Unfortunately neither of you can wield it. Only a child of the underworld can summon the dead legions. And a Roman officer to lead them. Well shit, Nurf. They were neither of them.   
“But- we just need it for a friend-“   
Neil felt the wind get knocked out of him. Harrison yelled.   
“Stop it! It’s me you want.”   
What does he mean? Neil's head felt fuzzy for some reason. it hurt to stand up straight.   
“What does she want from you?!” He cried, looking over at his partner.   
Harrison seemed to be getting ready to launch another attack when another arrow zipped through the air. Landing in the magician's stomach. Harrison doubled over, seeming to bite back a scream- even though the arrow left no mark or blood.   
“Stop playing your games!” Harrison yelled with a new found anger.   
Games? Is that all it is to you? Do you know the dangers of love?  
Harrison summoned forth fire from his palm, and shot it towards where he thought the Angel was. The fire simply disappeared. No where near hitting its target.   
If love is a game, then you're simply not playing it.   
“What are you talking about?” Neil yelled.   
Tell him, Harrison. Tell him your secret. Stop playing coward   
Harrison seemed uneasy on his feet. The arrow seemed to have left him feeling off.   
Neil was more confused than ever. The goddesses' taunts made no sense.   
“Harrison?” He questioned.   
The other didn’t respond.   
Why did you leave camp? Was it because you were alone? That you felt out of place?   
Why did you leave?  
Harrison raked his gloved hands through his hair. His frustration seemed to grow.   
Why did you run off? Why didn’t you say goodbye? Didn’t you care if they were worried? Or did that not matter?   
“Stop it,” Harrison finally said.   
No. Not until you tell your truth. Not until you ACCEPT that truth  
“That I’ll be alone forever?” The boy asked, as if he already knew the answer.  
No. Admit your truth.   
Harrison seemed to refuse to look at Neil directly, instead glancing to see if he was still there. He gulped. Neil couldn’t help but wonder what the Angel was talking about. He suddenly had to know.   
“I…”  
Say it  
“I can’t,”  
Yes you can, silly the Angel chided, now slightly amused.   
Harrison unknowingly stared directly at the Angel. As if what he was about to say was a defiance against everything she stood for.  
“I don’t feel love!” He said loudly,   
Neil stood there confused.   
You can do better than that  
Harrison took a deep breath and seemed to ease up a bit. As if he was finally accepting something he had already known.   
“I don’t feel anything of attraction towards anyone. I don’t understand what love is,”   
Awww, come on, you have more to say  
Harrison bit his lip but nodded.   
“I don’t understand what romantic love is. But I do know I love my brothers, and my friends.”   
Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
“What the fuck?” Neil asked, no longer able to stand the confusion.   
“You fucking tortured and taunted him, and now your acting like that didn’t happen?”   
I wanted the truth. And he needed to accept the truth. I’m the goddess of love after all. I see everything regarding it, even when someone lacks. And because you admitted the truth, Harrison, you can have the scepter.   
The scepter suddenly materialized in Harrison’s hands. He looked at it wide eyed.   
Though you cannot wield it, you can keep it safe until one who can come by. Oh and, please tell your friends I said thank you, for saving my brother. 

“What just happened?” Neil asked. They stood at the exit of the theatre. The doors now open, light flooding in from outside. Harrison stepped outside first, scepter in hand.   
“I don’t know.” He said, shrugging. Neil caught up to him.   
“No, I mean- why- why were you keeping that secret?”   
Harrison kept walking, shrugging his shoulders.   
“Harrison,”   
“Yeah?” Neil stopped the other boy, carefully putting a hand on his shoulder.   
“Why?”  
Harrison’s eyes darted between Neil and the scepter for a moment, before he finally spoke.   
“Because I didn’t want anyone to think I was some cold hearted monster.”   
“But...you're not. You just don’t feel love like that. Why would you think that made you a monster?” Neither of the boys spoke for a minute. Harrison seemed to be putting the words together before he spoke them.   
“Because I didn’t know. I didn’t know that it was okay-“  
“What was okay?”   
“To not feel romantic feelings or...other things. I didn’t know if that was normal.”   
“So...you left because you're aromantic?”   
“What?”  
“Aromantic. It means you don’t feel romantic attraction,” Neil recited, as if he was a living dictionary.   
“I didn’t know there was a word for it.”  
“Well now you do. Your welcome.”  
Harrison seemed hesitant.   
“Thank you,” he said then, “can you…not tell anyone?”   
“Why? I, pretty sure no one on that ship is straight.”   
Harrison laughed.   
“I just...It doesn’t matter anyway.”   
“But-“   
“Please Neil? Keep it between just you and me?” He begged.  
Neil sighed then nodded.   
“Okay, just between you and me. Now let’s get back to the others.”   
“Agreed.”  
The two boys walked back to the ship and their relieved friends. The truth only between the two of them, and an annoying Angel.


End file.
